


Three is Enough

by cullens_pet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione's not quite sure how or when it started. All she knows it that she somehow became embroiled in a war of wills with Slytherin's Princes. And it's a war that she's not sure that she will be strong enough to win. Dramionaise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Draco was staring across the Great Hall, his eyes on his onetime nemesis. He could hardly fathom how good she looked. Was her hair always that shiny and lustrous? Did her skin always glow with that sun kissed sheen? Was her body always so feminine and soft? And the mother of all questions, if all of that could be answered in the affirmative, why in the name of Merlin hadn't he noticed over the years?

He hardly even looked up as his friend Blaise joined him at the table. He only grunted in reply at his polite greeting.

Blaise followed his line of sight to the girl over at the Gryffindor table.

"Ahhh, I see. Engaged in your new favorite hobby, I see. She is looking particularly edible this morning. How goes the Granger watching today?" he asked politely as he helped himself to some bacon and eggs.

"Same as everyday, Blaise. I swear, she's hell bent on torturing me," he murmured quietly as he reached beneath the table to adjust his ever tightening pants.

Blaise watched with interest as Gryffindor's Golden Girl licked her spoon clean slowly.

"You reckon she's doing that on purpose?" he asked as she smiled happily and dropped her spoon in her bowl before taking a sip up her juice. She licked her lips, the small pink point of her tongue just visible before she turned to smile at the Savior of the Wizarding World. She smiled broadly and laughed as he threw an arm around her small shoulders.

"I'd like to give him a black eye," Draco muttered angrily as he speared his eggs with his fork.

"Well," Blaise said thoughtfully as he watched the duos exchange. "He hasn't called her Mudblood for the last seven years."

"I haven't called her that since the fourth year, Blaise," Draco defended. He sulkily returned his eyes to his newest obsession. "When did she become so pretty?"

"She's always been rather easy on the eyes, mate. Especially since the third year. You've just been preoccupied with living up to the Malfoy name."

"Fat lot of good that did me," Draco sneered. " Father really mucked everything up with the whole You-Know-Who business. Our name is as good as mud these days."

Blaise turned his thoughtful eyes back toward the petite girl across the hall. "You know, Draco, if you align yourself with the proper people, you could bring your family's name back to glory."

Draco looked at his friend incredulously. "You don't mean Granger, do you?"

Blaise scoffed. "No, I mean Harry bloody Potter. Of course I mean Granger, you dolt!"

"But she hates me," Draco moaned as his head plunked heavily on the table.

"Hate is a strong word, mate. She speaks to you cordially enough. You just need to sow the seed, plant the idea, so to speak."

"This isn't herbology," Draco muttered from the tablecloth.

"You're so thick sometimes," Blaise muttered. "Leave the loo unlocked while you're showering. Walk through the commons in your boxers or in a towel. Show her what she's missing out on. It'll make her more receptive to your advances."

"You know I wear briefs, Blaise."

"Argh," Blaise groaned. "You're impossible. You like her, right?"

Draco lifted his blond head and raised his eyebrow dubiously. "You're kidding, right? I want to wrap her in shrink wrap and shag her senseless in a room full of mirrors."

"Just a simple yes or no would have sufficed. So, you like her. Go and get her. Since when have you been such a pansy?"

"I'm no Gryffindor, Blaise, but I'm definitely not a pansy," Draco growled under his breath.

"Well, if you're serious, mate. I can always help you," Blaise offered.

"How?"

"Two is always better than one, mate. There'll be no way she can resist the both of us," Blaise murmured confidently as he watched the girl in question rise to her feet and exit the hall.

"Two? As in trois d'entre nous?" Draco asked.

"That's exactly what I mean, my friend. I mean, no lion could ever be a match for two snakes such as ourselves," he boasted.

"You know, my friend, that is a marvelous idea." His eyes returned to the spot occupied moments ago by the object of his fancy. "She won't even know what hit her. Let the games begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Crookshank's was a tiger as he stalked the two male occupants of the common room. He narrowed his yellow-gold eyes as he zeroed in on his targets.

He slunk quietly around the furniture and under the chair legs. He was totally in his element. They had no idea that he'd been watching them. He had watched the two human males as they hunted his girl. Much like he was hunting them now.

They were oblivious to his soundless movements, the pads on his paws dampening any noise he might have otherwise made. They talked quietly, their voices low and hushed as they conversed. They were no doubt plotting on how to catch his human.

He jumped quietly onto the desk a few feet behind the sofa. He had them now. He crouched, preparing to spring on his unwitting prey. He waited until the pale-haired one turned his head.

Now!

He sprung, his heavy body arcing gracefully through the air, his claws fully extended, he landed on his intended target. It was mass confusion. A mixture of hissing, cussing, and growling filled the air. His catch launched himself from the couch and tried to pull Crookshank's off of him. He responded by digging his claws further into his flesh and biting his ear.

"Fuck!" the man roared. "Blaise! Get this bloody beast off of me!"

Crookshank's didn't bat an eye as the dark haired man tried to pull him from his catch. He growled and hissed, scratching and biting the blond one without remorse. It really wasn't his fault, he was only protecting what was his. Crookshank's despised men that tried to hit on his girl.

His human walked into the fray and stood with her mouth gaping open at the scene. He felt like the cat who had got the canary. Maybe she would get him one for chasing off the boys that had been sniffing around her.

"Crookshank's!" she scolded. "What are you doing?"

He looked at his human innocently. Surely she wasn't angry with him?

He let go of his quarry as soon as she tugged him into her arms, purring loudly with satisfaction and wiping the blood from his whiskers.

"I'm so sorry, Malfoy!" she uttered. "I don't know what's gotten into him."

He trained his yellow eyes on the human male that he'd just mauled. He dared him to try to retaliate against his human. If he thought what he'd done before was bad, he'd show him even worse if he harmed his girl.

"No worries, Princess," he said evenly as he mopped the blood from his ear. "He's part kneazle. They're notoriously bad tempered. just try to keep him in your room from now on, yeah?"

She nodded her head, her face confused as she rushed with him off to her room. Crookshanks kept his eyes and ears pinned to the two males as long as he could until they were closeted in her chambers. He just knew that they were up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize, sadly. I only own the plot to these little fics. 
> 
> End Note: So, I extended this chapter a little from its previous version. I'm sure you don't mind. ; ) Click the review button. I love to hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Those sneaky, Slytherin snakes!

How in Merlin's beard had they even managed to breach the wards on her dorm? Hermione was fuming internally as she struggled to button the buttons on her suddenly far-to-small blouse.

At first, she thought that her shirt had merely been shrunk in the laundry. It wouldn't be the first time her clothing had been laundered incorrectly. She selected another shirt and found it to be just as small as the previous one. She pulled on her skirt only to find that it was a good six inches shorter. It put most of her thighs on display and just barely covered her bum.

She shucked her clothes and attempted to return them to their normal size.

"Finite Incantantum."

Nothing happened. Okay.

"Engorgio."

Nothing again. What was she going to do? She had to go to classes. She dressed again and tried in vain to cover more of her exposed flesh, getting angrier by the minute.

Who did those egotistical, pureblooded prats think they were? How dare they sabotage her clothing?

She frowned as she stared into the mirror. She looked like every teenage boys wet dream. She looked like a naughty schoolgirl. She let her eyes trail over her figure. Her breasts looked like they were going to pop right out of her shirt. She wouldn't be able to bend over unless she wanted to flash everyone. She huffed in annoyance before she gave the mirror a second look.

Those boys wanted to play, didn't they? She would get them back. A small smirk wound its way onto her face. It was time to turn the tables and show those boys that they'd bitten off a little more than they could chew.

She flounced out of her room, hoping to catch the culprits in the Head's common room. She was disappointed to find the room empty. Her mood lifted immediately when she considered the fact that there would be witnesses to her retaliation as the Great Hall would be filled with students for breakfast.

Humming softly to herself, she exited their shared quarters and made her way to the Great Hall. She was nervous at first, feeling out-of-sorts in her revealing uniform. She wasn't entirely comfortable with putting all of her assets on display. She gained confidence after she passed Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom, both boys stopping in their tracks with their mouths gaping open in shock.

"Morning boys!" she chirped, not missing the way their eyes followed her progress down the corridor.

She paused before the heavy, oak door and took a deep breath. It was show time.

She pushed the door open and strode in confidently. Everything stopped. Conversations halted in mid-sentence, breakfast sat forgotten as everyone ogled the petite Head Girl. Even Snape was not immune as he stared at her in shock.

Hermione carried on as usual and made her way to the Gryffindor table as if it were any other day. She let her eyes sweep the room to land on the people responsible for her wardrobe malfunction. She had their undivided attention.

Excellent.

She sat herself facing the Slytherin table between Ron, who was blushing furiously, and Harry, who was tugging at his tie as if it were somehow strangling him.

"Morning guys," she said as she gave each boy a peck on the cheek. She watched gleefully as Malfoy flushed, a pink tinge appearing across his cheekbones. Zabini merely glared and clenched his fist tightly as he watched Ron and Harry fawn over her.

Hermione smiled to herself as she basked in the attention being lavished on her. She would have them before the end of breakfast. Revenge will be sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: There's been a little confusion regarding the last scene. So to clear things up, Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl and share a bathroom and common room. Blaise is just along for the ride. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I don't write humor very often so I hope I did alright.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked sleepily into the bathroom the following morning, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She really shouldn't of stayed up so late celebrating her victory with Ginny but she couldn't help it. It had made her feel positively giddy to finally get one over on the so-called Princes of Slytherin.

It had felt like quite the coup to see their faces for the rest of the day. She knew that they had certainly never expected her to deal with her little wardrobe malfunction the way that she had. It had felt good to actually be treated like a female for once. She hadn't had to carry a single book for the whole day, boys had been just clamoring for her attention. As a result, Ginny had drug her off to her dormitory for an impromptu party/ gossip session. She wanted to know exactly why she'd suddenly found some fashion. As a result, she was way too tired for her own good.

She should have been paying more attention. If she had done like she was supposed to, she would have went to bed early. If she had, she would have noticed that bathroom was anything but empty when she entered. Instead, she reached down and grasped her nightgown and started pulling it off so that she could shower before breakfast. It was something she would have never done if she had realized she had an audience. She had the silky fabric to her breasts when a voice cut through the silence.

"Nice knickers, Granger."

Hermione squeaked and jerked the gown back down trying to cover herself as her eyes flashed open. She was greeted by the sight of Draco Malfoy staring at her, his normally pale eyes darkened with desire.

Hermione gaped open-mouthed as she took in his attire, or lack there of. He was leaned against the marble countertop casually dressed in nothing but a pair of tightey-whiteys. She was little bit surprised. She always had him pegged to be a boxer man.

"I never much cared for them," he explained. "I found that 'little Draco' moved around far to much for my liking."

She hadn't had the urge to look before but now she couldn't help looking. Her cheeks tinged a dark rouge color as she noticed that 'little Draco' wasn't that little. If she was being truthful, 'little Draco' was enormous. She could see the large bulge in the Slytherin's underwear.

Malfoy chuckled richly and her cheeks flamed brighter. She felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. "Get out of my head!" she grit out.

"Sorry," he intoned, although he didn't look sorry in the slightest. "You were broadcasting your thoughts quite loudly."

She huffed irritably, embarrassed to the hilt. She swallowed her pride and tried to regain some of her dignity. "Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry I walked in on you. I should have knocked but the door was unlocked. I'm… I'm just going to go now."

She turned to pull open the door leading to her room when his hand on her wrist stopped her. "Not so fast, Princess."

His hand was warm against her wrist, sending little sparks of electricity up her arm. Her protest died in her throat as she met his eye. He towered over her. She had to look up to meet his gaze. He backed her up against the door where she had no hope of escape. Her pulse was hammering wildly as she looked about for a way out. She moved back in surprise as she felt 'little Draco' press against her stomach.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Malfoy! Let me go! I said I was sorry!"

He smirked at her as his eyes roved over her body. "I've seen you watching us, Princess. I've heard your thoughts. Who would have known that Gryffindor's Princess had such a dirty mind? You've been such a tease to the both of us."

She opened her mouth to protest and he silenced her with a kiss, his tongue sliding sinuously into her mouth. Her brain all but died as he kissed her into oblivion. The man worked magic as his tongue danced with hers. She couldn't even remember what she had been about to say.

Her eyes flashed open in surprise as she heard a throat being cleared behind Malfoy. She was embarrassed once more as she met the gaze of Blaise Zabini. "Drake, I'm hurt. You started without me."

Draco smirked as he kissed the corner of her mouth. "You shouldn't be that surprised, Blaise. Malfoys always come out on top. But since you're here, you might as well join."

Hermione's eyes widened as the tall Slytherin crossed over toward them. So much for lions being at the top of the food chain. She had a feeling that she was about to be devoured by a couple of snakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out that these chapters that I'm posting aren't actual chapters since I'm only writing one idea. Call me confused, but as long as there is plot and characterization and the story is moving forward it is a chapter. At any rate, this is a drabble fic and it's meant to be short and to the point. This story was the result of prompts sent to me and I wove the words or phrases into a scene. Anyway, I'm not a professional, I only do this for fun. Also, this chapter is what starts to earn this story its 'M' rating. Thoughts...?


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione swallowed heavily as the tall Italian stalked purposefully across the richly appointed bathroom. What on Earth had she gotten herself into? She squirmed as Draco's lips trailed under her jaw and down her neck. She had to stop this before it went any further. She began to panic as she heard the clatter of Blaise's belt buckle as it hit the marble floor.

"Please….stop," she managed to breath out as she pushed feebly against Draco's chest. She moaned as he exploited a particularly sensitive spot under her ear.

"I don't think so, Princess. I don't think you want me to stop."

By this time Blaise was down to his boxers. Hermione knew she had to do something and she had to do it fast. She ducked quickly from under Draco's arms and darted rapidly across the tile into Draco's room. She couldn't get through into her own dorm but she could go through his and out into the common area. From there, she could get back to the safety of her own room.

She hadn't counted on the fact that Draco's door wouldn't respond to her touch. She pulled franticly on the handle trying to escape from the silver snake's dorm. She whirled around in fright as she heard the click of a lock. Across the room, right in front of the now locked bathroom door, stood the two self-proclaimed Princes of Slytherin.

They made a very intimidating duo even in their state of undress. Or maybe that made them more intimidating. She didn't know. This was not going to happen. She lifted her chin and found her Gryffindor bravery.

"Alright, Malfoy. You've had your fun. Let me out. I don't want to play this game any longer."

She watched as a small smirk wound its way onto his perfect porcelain face. "This isn't a game, Princess. We've been watching and waiting for our chance. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up. I mean, you are right here in my room, Granger. It's Saturday and we won't be missed for hours."

She looked at him incredulously as he began to move gracefully across the room. Her eyes darted to his companion as he started moving as well, effectively cornering her. "Yeah," he piped in. "We'll let you go when pigs fly."

"I've seen a pig fly," she deadpanned. "In charms class. Now, stop this craziness."

When they didn't stop, she made to dart in between them, back through the bathroom and into her room. She could reset her wards then. She didn't get that far. She shrieked as Blaise caught her waist and pinned her between Malfoy and himself.

They caged her between them and she could feel their arousal pressing firmly against her front and backside. She squeaked as Malfoy ground himself against her, pushing her back into Blaise. He groaned, low and husky into her ear and then latched his lips onto the curve of her neck.

She was almost incoherent as Malfoy kissed her again. Parting her lips with his tongue, he delved in and stoked the fire that was building in her belly. Her knickers were drenched. She could feel the thin satiny material clinging to her as he pillowed between her lower lips. She couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

She struggled a bit when Malfoy reached down and freed his swollen cock from its confines. It stood up between them pressing against her stomach. He took her hand and guided it to him, showing her how to stroke him gently.

"Would you like to play with my pet snake, Granger?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... ummmm... yeah. Comments?


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was long and hard and heavy in her inexperienced hand. She felt a dizzying wave of pleasure as Blaise attached his lips to her neck, licking and nipping at her tender flesh. She was loosing all sense of herself and her morals between the two of them. She struggled through the haze of pleasure that had fogged her mind.

"Draco," she mumbled between kisses. "We can't do this."

"Yes, we can, Princess," he murmured. "We will."

"No, I don't," she paused as his lips captured hers in a searing pull. She pulled away gasping, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why ever not, Cara?" Blaise asked as he swept her hair off her neck. "No one else has to know."

That wasn't the issue. Not at all. But she wasn't about to open up and tell those snakes that she was still a virgin. They would never let her live it down. She freed herself from Draco's grip and scuttled away from Blaise. She put space between them quickly.

She wasn't doing this. What kind of trollop would that make her if she lost her virginity to two men at once?

"Princess…," Draco's voice was low and rough with undisguised need.

"Draco…" she said mockingly in return as she circled away from them.

"What's the problem, Princess?" he questioned. "Things were just starting to get good."

"Good for who? I'm sorry if you can't comprehend what the word 'no' means. I know you haven't been turned down by many girls, but I don't want to do this. I'm not ready," she explained as she darted around the sofa in the middle of the room.

She watched as the two Slytherins caught each others eye for a moment. Then she stared at them warily as they split up and began stalking her around the room once more. She was unsure how this was going to end. The door to Draco's room wouldn't open to her touch and the bathroom door was locked. She needed her wand to open it, which was in her own dorm at the moment.

"Tell me something, Princess. Are you a virgin?" Draco asked point-blank.

Hermione's cheeks flamed in embarrassment. "That's none of your business!" she hissed.

She watched as the two shared another look before they continued on their mission.

"I think you are," Draco drawled arrogantly. "I think you're afraid that it will hurt. You say that you're not ready. I say that that's just a flimsy excuse for you to hide behind. I think you're scared of us."

That's it. Now he's done it. Hermione straightened her shoulders in self-righteous indignation. "I'm not afraid of you," she declared under his triumphant stare. She should have paid more attention to his facial expressions. She would have realized that they had maneuvered her right where they wanted her. She was too busy chastising Draco to realize that Blaise had snuck up behind her.

She was caught up in full lecture mode, trying to defend herself from his well-placed attacks. "I'm just merely… AHHHHH!" she screamed as Blaise's arms swept around her from behind pinning her arms to her body.

"Gotcha!" Blaise crowed triumphantly.

Hermione squirmed against him as Draco drew nearer. He reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear before lightly tracing a path along her chin and down her neck to her collarbone.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he whispered gently. "What if I said you had a beautiful body? Would you hold it against me?"

Draco kissed her softly as Blaise held her captive in his arms. Hermione's inside turned to jelly as he kissed her so gently, so softly, as if she were a fragile porcelain doll that could break at any moment. Her lips trembled faintly as he pulled away.

Blaise rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" he asked, his voice low and seductive and soothing in her ear. "I think you're a naughty witch. Your fantasies are quite inventive."

Her attention was drawn back to Draco as he ran his hands over her shoulders and to her breasts. Her breath hitched as his fingers brushed over her nipples, hardening the small peaks with the slightest of touches.

"You have to remember," he murmured softly. "That it may hurt but you know you want it. Your body wants it."

She couldn't find the will to argue back. Her body did want it. Merlin, did she want it! But her mind held her back examining all the possibilities and consequences were she to finally give into her urges.

She held her breath as he continued his gentle exploration. Heat pooled in her abdomen and she shifted in anticipation as he pressed his fingers to the juncture between her thighs. She gasped as Blaise pressed against her backside, pushing her into Draco's fingers firmly.

She moaned softly as he worked his fingers in small circles over the satiny fabric of her knickers that was already soaked with her arousal.

"You see," he whispered, his breath warm in her ear causing her to shiver with barely restrained desire. "Your body wants it, Princess. Stop thinking, just let go and feel. We could be great together. Let us show you."

She looked at Draco, drowning in the stormy depths of his eyes. She couldn't think. Not with Blaise nibbling on her ear and stroking her desire from behind while Draco brushed his thumbs against her aching nipples.

"Okay," she capitulated. She was really no match against their seduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: ... *dodges flying flobberworms* Don't kill me for the cliffy. I know I'm evil.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione didn't resist as Draco took her by the hand. He interlaced their fingers intimately before leading her over to his bed. She didn't protest as she felt Blaise's large hand alight protectively on the small of her back.

This was what she'd wanted, what she'd been dreaming about, but she was nervous and scared. She felt like her stomach was filled full of rioting pixies that were anxiously attempting to escape their prison. She was so inexperienced, she wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't sure that she was going to be able to please them. Their reputations preceded them. Hogwart's resident Sex Gods, supposedly able to charm the knickers off of almost any female. Her biggest fear was that she'd be inadequate. She excelled in everything and she didn't want this to be any different.

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth as Draco turned to face her. She'd never been this nervous about anything.

Ever.

"Relax," he bid, his voice low and coaxing as he traced her abused lip with the rough pad of his thumb.

She jumped slightly, startled when Blaise attached his lips to the curve of her neck. His large hands settled on the swell of her hips as his teeth scraped gently over her pulse point.

Heat built within her and she closed her eyes, giving herself over to the sensations that he was creating. She moaned softly as Draco ran his hands lightly over her breasts, just grazing her nipples with the lightest of touches.

They hardened under the feather light touch and caused an ache to take up between her legs. Her eyes flashed open as he exposed her nipple to the chilly air. He latched on, the warmth from his mouth driving her crazy with need. She pressed her thighs together, trying to soothe the ache that was building.

She gasped as Draco scraped over her sensitive bud with his teeth. She was almost dizzy with pleasure. She shuddered when she felt hot breath fan over the back of her neck beside her ear.

"Let me taste you Cara," Blaise asked, his voice nearly dripped with the promise of pleasure. She whimpered when his tongue swiped under her ear to her lobe.

"Please," he begged.

Her mind was working slowly. Was he begging? She couldn't answer. She arched against him as Draco rolled her other nipple between his fingers. She could only nod her acceptance.

He dropped to his knees and brought her nightgown above her waist. She didn't have the time to be embarrassed as she felt her knickers disappear. She gasped as she felt his tongue swipe through her sex, licking her from end to end. Her legs shook from the sensation. It should be a crime for someone to be so talented with their mouth.

Draco swallowed her gasp with his kiss, his tongue silencing her cries of pleasure. With a jolt, she realized they'd somehow made it to the bed. Her legs were thrown over Blaise's shoulders as he ate at her like a man starving. She writhed against him, her hips undulating as he showed her exactly what she'd been missing out on.

Draco, not to be outdone, kissed her passionately. His tongue teasing as he licked her bottom lip. His hand moved to her breast again, tweaking her nipple he intensified the pleasure Blaise was giving her. She soared toward her first orgasm, her body coiling tighter and tighter.

Draco's fingers found her clit, rubbing in small circles as Blaise's talented tongue pistoned into her drenched channel. Her legs shook as the first wave of her orgasm rushed over her. Bright spots of white burst behind her shuttered eyelids as she cried out to the heavens.

As she came down, she was shocked to see Blaise and Draco engaged in a lust filled kiss. Draco's tongue darted out to clean her fluids from Blaise's face. It was possibly the most erotic thing she'd ever seen. They pulled away from each other panting and turned back to her.

She gazed back at them, their eyes were hungry as they devoured her whole. She felt very much like a mouse staring at a snake. Except in her case, there were two snakes.

Finally, Draco broke the prolonged silence, "So, how about it Princess? Just let us own you and we will be your slaves."

She looked from one set of eyes to the other. She couldn't deny that they were beautiful. She couldn't deny that she wanted them. They'd shown her that they wanted her. She couldn't come up with an argument as to why she shouldn't.

After all, you only live once. Might as well make the most of it. Slowly she nodded her head, accepting his terms. She just hoped that she wouldn't regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So, we relieved a little bit of tension. Don't worry lovelies, tomorrow's is even better. ; )


	8. Chapter 8

She stared back at the two men before her as their eyes devoured her hungrily. She'd never felt this empowered. Lust positively dripped from their gazes as their eyes roamed her body. She'd done that. She'd caused their response.

Feeling emboldened, she reached up and pulled her nightgown from her body, revealing her naked form to their perusal. Her cheeks pinked as she watched their eyes dilate in pure, unadulterated hunger.

She watched as they both reached down to remove their remaining clothing. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of their cocks standing proudly. Not that she had seen any other man to compare them to, but she was fairly certain that they were both larger than the average wizard. Draco was slightly shorter than Blaise, but he was thicker. Damn their Slytherin sexiness. It should be a crime for someone to have such a perfect physique.

Hermione licked her lips unconsciously as she stared at them. "Are you sure that's going to fit?" she asked finally. "You both seem rather large."

Blaise chuckled richly as he crawled toward her. "We will fit, Cara. You were made for us. Don't worry, we'll be gentle."

She sucked in a breath as his face descended between her thighs once more. She moaned in pleasure as he went to work again, expertly stoking her desire to a full on inferno once more. She opened her eyes to see Draco working his cock in one of his hands as he watched. She groaned as she saw a pearly drop spurt from the engorged head and Draco smoothed it back over his turgid length. All of a sudden, she wanted a taste.

He must have heard her thought, because in the next instant, his strong thighs were on either side of her body and his erection was brushing her lips. She'd forgotten what an accomplished legilimens he was.

"Open up, Princess," he coaxed. His voice was as warm and sweet as honey. He positively oozed sex.

She parted her lips and swiped her tongue over the mushroomed head experimentally. He tasted clean, slightly salty but not overwhelming. She decided that she liked his taste. She took more of him into her mouth and moaned as Blaise inserted a finger into her dripping core.

"Fuck!" the blonde above her cursed. "Do that again," he bid. She took even more of him into her mouth as her hips moved in time with Blaise's movements. She was on sensory overload. It was almost too much. She relaxed her throat just as she'd read about and took all of him. Draco's thighs trembled beside her body and she reached up and grabbed onto them as she bobbed up and down. "Gods, Granger. Where in Merlin's name did you learn to do that?" he groaned above her as he shallowly thrust against her face.

She felt Blaise pull away from her before he brought her legs around his waist.

"I want you , Cara," he pleaded. "Just say yes."

She couldn't answer as her mouth was currently full, so she rubbed her hips against him to express her readiness. He entered her slowly, stretching her bit by bit around his girth. She encouraged him by rolling her hips. It was a little painful but not overwhelming.

"Deep breath, Cara. It will be over in a minute."

Hermione breathed deeply through her nose as he plunged all the way in. She moaned low in her throat as he breached her barrier. There was a momentary sting but she felt good.

Full.

Draco swore again above her. "Fuck, you keep that up Princess and I won't last."

She groaned again as Blaise started to move. The movement of his pelvis created a delicious friction against her clit. She groaned again as each press of his hips clipped her nub over and over. She increased her movements on Draco as her pleasure spiraled higher and higher.

Her hips moved on their own against Blaise as she sucked Draco deeper into her mouth. She could taste his salty fluid as his balls tightened. She swallowed him once more as her own orgasm shot through her unexpectedly. Her moans drug Draco over the edge and she felt his seed slide down her throat as he shouted above her. He slumped above her, his palms braced on the wall behind the bed for support. She released him and he scooted off of her and flopped on the bed next to her.

She smirked to herself. Apparently, she'd worn him out.

She squealed in surprise as Blaise fastened his lips around her nipple. "I'm not done with you yet," he murmured, his teeth scraping the tiny bud. His face moved up, and he engaged her in a searing kiss, his tongue plunging deep into her mouth, tasting Draco's essence.

"Come for me, Cara. One more time, come for me."

She writhed beneath him as he threw her legs over his shoulders, changing the angle and force of his thrust. Hermione writhed beneath the dark-skinned Italian, her body quivering with her impending release. Their moans filled the room as they both shot towards the proverbial cliff. Hermione cried out in ecstasy as her muscles clamped down around Blaise, the pleasure causing bright colored blooms of light to burst behind her eyelids. Her legs shook as he powered though her orgasm. She cried out again as she felt his fingers thrumming her sensitive bud and she came again, this time darkness encroaching her vision. She felt Blaise tense against her and then he came with a roar, his hot seed splashing and coating her insides.

She felt boneless as he lay his head down on her belly, trying to catch his breath. Draco was propped on his arm, watching as they came down from their high.

"Rest up, Princess. We're only getting started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So, I'm don't know about you, but I think I need a cold shower... One more chapter and then an epilogue. Leave me your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you think. This was my first scene involving a threesome and I'd love to hear how I can improve. See you tomorrow!


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Gotta love the Beatles, all you need is love. Leave me some love in the form of a review, let me know what you thought. Tomorrow is the epilogue.

Draco looked down at the sleeping girl that was pillowed on his chest. Her breath was warm as it wafted across his muscles, caressing him like a gentle breeze. His skin pebbled in pleasure beneath her mouth as she breathed deeply.

They'd worn the poor girl completely out. And it was no wonder that she'd managed to keep up with the both of them. She'd turned out to be everything that he'd expected and then some. Draco tucked one of her unruly curls back behind her ear. He felt bad now for teasing her about her riotous hair. It was actually quite beautiful. She sighed as she snuggled closer to his body.

Draco was surprised by the force of emotion that swelled within him. He'd never felt this passionately about anyone. He knew that he would follow this girl to the ends of the earth if she asked him.

But he was scared. What if he turned out to be just like his father? What if he became like Lucius, cold and unfeeling.

"Blaise," he whispered, not wanting to wake the sleeping witch.

"Hmmmm…" his friend muttered from the other side of Hermione.

"What if I'm not good enough for her?" he asked quietly.

He felt the bed shift as Blaise propped himself up on his elbows to look at him.

Blaise stared at him and Hermione for a moment before he finally asked, "You love her, right?"

Draco considered the girl again. He'd wanted her for far longer than he cared to admit. Did that mean that he loved her? He couldn't imagine his life without her now that she was within his grasp.

"Yes," he answered as the realization washed through him. He did love her. "There's nothing more than I'd like to do than spend every day and every night just like this."

"Well," Blaise stated matter-of-factly. "There's your answer, mate. All you need is love. The rest will sort itself out on its own."

"You really think so?" Draco asked.

He hated feeling so vulnerable. But he knew Hermione's love wasn't something that he could go out and buy. It was something that he'd have to earn.

"I know so," Blaise affirmed. "Now, would you bloody well quit over-analyzing things. The two of you have me completely knackered and I'd like to rest up for round two in the morning."

Draco smirked at his best mate before closing his eyes. There was nothing better than morning after sex. He could definitely get used to this quickly. He'd have to remember to thank Blaise. This was the best idea that he'd ever had.


	10. Epilogue

Their relationship had rocked the whole of Hogwart's to its very foundation. What Hermione had thought would be a night of great sex had turned into something much more. Whispers floated through the corridors and shocked stares abounded when she was seen in the company of either Draco or Blaise.

At first, she couldn't really understand people's reactions. Isn't this what they had fought for? Harry had been understanding but Ron…. Ron had been apoplectic. He'd turned purple with rage. Shouting and making the biggest scene in the Great Hall. He'd even resorted to calling her names. She'd never in a million years believe that he'd ever call her a Slytherin slut and a no-good mudblood whore.

She'd been too shocked to even hex him but Draco had taken care of that, earning himself a months worth of detentions with Hagrid. He'd said it was worth it. Ron had gotten himself a months worth of detentions with Professor Snape for using such derogatory language. In the end, it turned out that Draco got the better deal as Hagrid went very easy on his punishment. He merely had to make sure the thestrals were taken care of. Since they pretty much took care of themselves, his detention ended early each night.

Ron, on the other hand, was doing all manner of disgusting tasks. Snape even had him scrubbing each of the toilets in the castle without magic. She'd heard that Myrtle's toilet had been a particulary horrific experience.

Her friendship with Ron never recovered after that incident. Blaise said it was because he was jealous. He was certain that the redhead thought that he would end up with Hermione.

They proposed at graduation. Hermione had been shocked to tell the truth. She'd felt a little put on the spot as Draco had used his graduation speech to pop the question. But her mind whirled quickly, thinking how happy they had made her over the last few months. There was far more to the both of them than what meets the eye. She did love them. Wholly and unequivocally.

So, she said yes.

Draco's mum had been over the moon with the news, which had shocked her once more. It turned out that she wasn't a staunch believer in blood politics, that was Lucius' specialty. As he was locked in Azkaban for the foreseeable future, it didn't really matter much what he thought.

Blaise's mum didn't care either, since he was a half-blood. She was just ready for grandchildren. Hermione had paled a little at the thought. She wasn't ready for kids just yet.

The engagement lasted for two and a half years, much to the chagrin of her future mothers-in-law. They had wanted to have a winter wedding. While Hermione wanted that as well, she didn't want to rush things. Draco, Blaise, and her had spent their time traveling and seeing the wonders of the world. They were young and wanted to live a little before being tied down with responsibilities.

They had a grand time touring Europe and the Americas. They went to Egypt and Australia, all the while discovering each other. They finally set the date when Hermione found out she was pregnant. It was unexpected but who knew that the gravity at the North Pole caused a contraceptive charm to backfire and turn into a fertility spell. She certainly didn't.

But she wasn't unhappy. Not when she saw the joy etched into her intendeds faces. They returned immediately and set about planning the most extravagant event in modern wizarding history.

It seemed like most of the wizarding populace was present at the ceremony, barring one Ronald Weasley. Even his parents had shown up, Molly apologizing profusely for her wayward son's behavior. Hermione had assured her that she held no grudge, that she couldn't understand how her friend could think such vile things about her.

The ceremony had been beautiful, snowflakes swirling lightly through the early winter air. They'd decided to have the wedding on the grounds of Hogwart's, since that was where they met. It was also a statement. That people from all bloods could get along, that they weren't meant to be enemies. It was fitting that the most powerful triad in the modern world be united at the most prestigious magical school.

They made their announcement at the reception. Hermione was carrying twins and was due in early May. The months whirled by in a blur. Before Hermione knew it, she was being rushed to the hospital by her frantic husbands. She'd never been so cross with them. Pacing and worrying and generally getting on her ever last nerve. She'd threatened to kick them out more than once.

After twenty-one hours of labor, the happy trio welcomed Scorpius Hyperion and Adrienne Zita into the family. Scorpius was the spitting image of Draco, right down to the white gold of his hair to the blue grey of his eyes. Adrienne looked just like Blaise. Her skin was darker than her brothers and her hair was the same dark brown as Blaise's.

Hermione had pouted, saying that she carried them around for almost nine months and had to endure the pain of labor, they should at least resemble her a little. Draco had teased her and shocked her with a sweet kiss, saying maybe the next baby would look like her.

Next one? She just gave them two children, surely they weren't already thinking about more?

~~~FIN~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So, a sweet, happy ending. I hope everyone enjoyed finding out what happened to our little trio. Be sure to tune in tomorrow as I start posting At Long Last. It's a little darker than this one and a little shorter. But it is a veela fic, my personal favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story that resulted from my DMHG Prompt Challenge. Fanfiction deleted that story if you're wondering where it went. I hope that they don't do the same to this story since it is not interactive. I deleted the original prompts that I used to keep this fic within the 'guidelines'. Thank you to everyone who participated in my original challenge. Please keep in mind that this is a drabble fic and as such, the chapters will be short. This story is complete and I will upload one chapter a day. To everyone who is reading that followed DMHG Prompt challenge, welcome back. To any new readers, hello there! I hope you enjoy this, my first foray into the Draco/Hermione/Blaise ship. Click the review button and let me know what you think.


End file.
